1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photosensitive composition used in microfabrication in a process for producing semiconductor elements, etc. and a method for forming a pattern with the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the trial production of microwave devices and quantum effect devices, fine patterning of 100 nm or less is required. In the case where a polymer compound is contained in a resist, the molecular size of the compound tends to affect edge roughness and other properties. Therefore, it is difficult to improve the resolution of a resist composed mainly of a polymer compound.
In order to achieve a high resolution, EB resists composed of cyclic phenol derivatives have been studied. However, there is still no resist having a high resolution and a sufficient sensitivity, and being developable with an aqueous alkaline solution.
For example, alkali-soluble cyclic phenol derivatives such as a negative resist comprising cyclic resorcinol and a positive resist comprising a phenyl derivative are proposed in Chem. Lett. 1997 (3), 265 and Chem. Lett. 2004 (6), 706. However, these resists cannot form satisfactory patterns, and are not examined as to adhesion to substrates.
In addition, truxene derivatives as low molecular weight compounds having high heat resistance are proposed in JP-A 2003-261473(KOKAI). However, no specific method has been disclosed for using the truxene derivatives as photosensitive compositions for pattern formation.